The concept of teaching the production of an endless band conveyor comprising connected load bearing modules is generally taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,752 to Harvey. Harvey discloses an endless conveyor band that is constructed of spaced load-bearing components that are hingedly connected to rod members that run transverse to the band. Harvey teaches several advantages to the construction of such conveyor modules from thermoplastic materials, including the ease of preparing a uniform module structure through the molding of the thermoplastic material. Harvey also teaches the advantages inherent in the use of a thermoplastic material over a metallic material, such as the immunity from problems such as corrosion, rusting and the like. Harvey also teaches the advantages of lighter weight, the reduction of drag on the driving gear and the like.
For all of the teachings of Harvey, however, he does not teach the combination of a direct drive mechanism with the modular endless conveyor belt. Further, Harvey does not teach the use of a thermoplastic drive system, so that some of the potential advantages of the Harvey system go unrealized.